SelfDeception
by Nachtwachter
Summary: Turkey wants to protect his BFF from Alfred...fail summary is fail.
1. Prologue

"it's over Adnan. I've won."  
>"Yok. You're so wrong Alfred. It's not over until she/ says it is..."

"Sadiq! Please don't do this!"  
>"I have to..."<br>"No ya don't. Please, for me."  
>"I'm doin'/ this for ya'."  
>"He'll kill you."<br>"Let him try."

"Fucking leave her out of this!"  
>"Yer' the one that brought her into this."<br>"I'll kill you, you bastard."  
>"Good luck with that. I'll protect her with my life."<br>"She /is/ my life!"  
>"You're destroying yourself then."<p>

"...You're an idiot."  
>"Shut up bastard. You don't know anything about it."<br>"I know she wouldn't want you going on a suicide run."  
>"I'm doin' this to protect her."<br>"By aggravating Alfred?"  
>"No, by killing Alfred. He won't get away with what he's done to her."<br>"...You're still...an idiot."  
>"Fuck you Heracles."<p>

"Destroying myself? She's my /life/ Sadiq. You're ruining her."  
>"Yok. Quit lying to yourself."<p>

"Haven't you already...done that?"  
>"Not what I meant."<br>"I know...what are you trying to prove with this...stunt?"  
>"I'm not tryin' to prove anything. I'm tryin' to protect her."<br>"Oh, yeah. You'll be able to protect her when you're dead...smooth."  
>"I'll save her Heracles, she's my best friend."<br>"And you're hers. You can't always protect her."Yes I can. And I will."

"I'm not. You're the one who thinks you're protecting her."  
>"I am."<br>"Who's lying to yourself now?"  
>"Still you."<p>

"You shouldn't kill yourself for me."  
>"Listen to me, he won't kill me. I promise ya'."<br>"You're not the only one who's made that promise ta me."  
>"I know Torri promised you that and failed, but I won't fail you."<br>"She promised that ta me too."  
>"Have I ever broken a promise?"<br>"No, but..."  
>"I don't intend to start now."<p>

"Don't come whining to me when you fail..."  
>"I won't fail."<br>"Maybe...maybe not."  
>"I made a promise."<br>"You've broken them before..."  
>"...That was different."<br>"Is it?"  
>"Evet, it is. She's my best friend."<br>"Okay...kill yourself for her then."


	2. 1 Puzzle Pieces

**A/N: ASDAF. Finally. Got. This. Done. So. I hope you enjoy. 3**

"_Sadiq? C-can I talk ta ya?_

_ With a smile, the Turk turned toward the sound of his best friend's voice. When his dark eyes took in her condition, they narrowed and he frowned._

_ Bandages covered almost half of her body and her wrist was broken. Anger coursed through his body as he struggled to find words._

_ "Wh-who did this to ya'?"_

_ "Who…? N-no one. I f-fell. Yeah." It was obvious to him that she was lying._

_ "Amarilla, tell me. Now." His voice was harsher than he intended and he mentally slapped himself, "Please?"_

_ The Texan looked down and spoke in a small voice._

_ "P-papa…"_

"Fuckin' bastard." Sadiq growled, draining another glass. He was drunk as hell but he didn't care. The only thing on his mind was killing Alfred, or at the very least, kicking his ass.

He was too drunk to hear the footsteps behind him so he jumped when a hand touched his shoulder.

"S-sorry. I-I didn't mean ta scar ya."

Amarilla. No, it's fine." He smiled at her, but it was a weak smile, "I was just thinking about ya'."

"Are ya okay?"

"Evet, I'm fine."

"You're drunk Sadiq. Ya aren't fine."

The Turkish man sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I hate what he's doin' to ya'. I wanna kill him. How dare he hurt ya' like that?"

"I'm fine. It's nothing ta worry about."

"He broke yer' wrist! Mader sure that over half of yer' body was covered in bandages. That's not okay Amarilla. Yer' my best friend and I didn't protect ya'."

"Ya don't need ta protect me. I can handle myself."

Sadiq's eyes narrowed, and he growled.

"Can ya'?"

"Of course I can!" she was shocked. How could he say that?

"Really? Then why are ya' hurt? Why'd ya' let him do that to ya'?"

"He's my papa! What was I supposed to do?"

"Fight him off! Damn it Amarilla, ya' should've done something, anything."

Her ruby red eyes narrowed as she glared at him, hurt reflecting off of her face.

"And what should I have done? He's my _papa_ Sadiq, not some drunken idiot."

Sadiq flinched at her words.

"He's a fucking bastard is what he is." He grumbled angrily.

"Don't talk about him like that!"

The man turned his glare on her.

"Do ya' want me to lie to ya'? He's a bastard for hurtin' ya' like he did. He's worse than Heracles, and Heracles is an ass."

Amarilla glared at him harshly.

The Turk paid no attention to her glare as he rambled on in a frustrated voice.

"He can fucking go to hell. How dare he hurt ya'? I ooutta kill him for that. Ya' know what? I think I'll talk to him now."

Clumsily, he stood and headed for the front door, but the Texan stopped him.

"No ya won't."

With a sharp growl, Sadiq pushed her out of his way.

"Get out of my way Amarilla. That basrd is gonna pay."

That did it. Something inside Amarilla snapped, and she slapped her 'best friend' across the face.

"I said no Sadiq. Ya won't touch my papa. No matter what he does to me. And besides, you're drunk."

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said, get. Out." Sadiq glared at her.

With a hurt expression, Amarilla walked to the door.

"Fine." She whispered, "I'll leave."

Sadiq groaned.

"A-Amarilla, I-I…don't leave."

"Ya just told me ta."

"I know. I didn't mean it."

She made no further advances to the door, but she didn't turn to look at him.

"Does this mean you'll leave papa alone?"

"Yok. I'm still gonna talk to him."

"You'll do more damage than what's already been done."

"And rightly so. He deserves it."

"He'll kill ya."

"He wouldn't dare."

"Ya don't know that."

"…True."

She turned, touching his face softly.

"Don't kill yourself over me. I'll be okay."

He placed his hand over hers.

"I won't die."

"Torii said that too."

"I know."

"Promise me?"

"I promise Amarilla."

Alfred glanced at the picture on his desk.

"Alanna!" He barked, blue eyes narrowed behind the lenses of his frameless glasses.

A few minutes later, a short, pale, red haired woman entered the room, her black heels clicking on the hardwood floor.

"Yes sir? You called."

"I need to speak with Mr. Adnan. Immediately."

"He's not taking calls sir. Or messages of any kind."

"Then go to his fucking house."

"The only person he'll see is Amarilla."

'Then get me Amarilla."

"She's in Lithuania sir."

"Dammit Alanna."

"What do you want me to do Mr. Jones?"

"Connect me to a Mr. Lovino Vargas. I'll need his help."

"Right away sir."

"Where are you going fratello?"

"Out."

Lovina rolled her eyes.

"I'm aware of _that_. I meant _where_."

"It's Mafioso business. "

"You get hurt, I'll fucking kill you."

"When did you become a worrier? You're almost as bad as Feliciano."

"Chigi! I am not bastardo!"

"Whatever putana. I'm out of here." Without another glance in his sister's direction, Lovino walked out the door.

It was dark when Amarilla left.

Sadiq sighed and threw on a green jacket, walking out into the night.

"You want me to _what_?" Lovino's green eyes widened.

"Put a hit on that Turkish bastard Vargas. I want him dead."

"Why don't you do it yourself cagna?"

"Because, Amarilla would hate me."

"Oh, so you want her to hat _me_? Wonderful." He rolled his eyes.

"I wanna keep my family together."

"What about mine stronzo?"

"Not important."

"Not important?" Lovino grabbed Alfred's collar, glaring into the American's eyes, "My sister's not important?""

"Vina _is_ important, but she's not part of this. I'll make sure of it."

"What do I tell them? About Adnan?"

"Tell them, that if he steps foot in Italy, he's a dead man."


End file.
